1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the caring of newborns, in general, and to the enhancement of the bonding with the baby or infant, in particular, effortlessly, comfortably and safely.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, restraints are oftentimes employed in an attempt to hold a young child in a position convenient for its feeding. Similar restraints are also known for use in vehicular transportation in an attempt to protect a child in the event of a rapid deceleration or possible crash of the vehicle. Restraints of these types are also commonly employed in over-and-around the shoulder baby carriers in bringing an adults' child along while walking and shopping and/or in the performance of away-from-home activities. There, in such safe and user-friendly, gentle for baby use and ergonomic manners, designs of a size ranging from newborns up to children 2 years of age and more can easily be found. In fact, in such baby carrying applications, it is oftentimes advertised that the use of such a carrier is a great way to help the infant in transitioning to the world outside. In such ways, from the first few weeks of birth, the infant is heralded as coming to feel secure in adjusting to its new environment.
While restraints may serve their purpose in holding an infant or child in a position convenient for feeding, or for transporting in vehicles, or for providing a freedom of movement, by and large they are not really intended for long periods of use. But, equally as important, those restraints are not intended for use to enhance bonding between the infant and his/her carrier—be it mother or otherwise. What would be desirable for such purpose, on the other hand, would not be something which would be draped around the carry-person's neck, or wrapped around its chest, but something which could be set across one's lap for the infant or child to rest there comfortably, safely and effortlessly in promoting the desirable results of bonding. While breast feeding has been determined to go a long way in establishing bonding between a mother and her infant, something that could be used easily by the infant's father, grandparents, siblings, godparents and just friends would be highly attractive.